


Nail Your Colors to the Mast

by DivinusQualia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Military Backstory, Military Derek Hale, Mistakes, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Stiles needs really hot soldier Derek-who he didn't think was a real person-to help him out of a date with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Your Colors to the Mast

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is one slightly mature scene at the beginning. Watch for it, but the rest is pretty tame. :)

“H-Hey Stiles. Would you... Would you like to go to prom with me?”

Stiles panics, he just wants to disappear after the last Friday bell rings, so he looks to Scott for help. And his best friend lets him down with a shrug and a frantic flail. Matt nervously plays with his camera.

“So, Stiles, did you want to go with me or-”

“I-I can’t!”  Matt’s head flies up.

“W-Why? I mean, it’s okay. I ge-”

“I have a boyfriend!” Stiles wonders why he’s yelling so much. “I have a boyfriend.” Matt glares suspiciously.

“I’ve never seen him, what’s his name?”“Oh, he’s... He’s in the army! His name? His name is...” Stiles looks over to Scott who is frantically signing and mouthing something. Something with an P? Peter? No! A D!

“His name is Derek...” Stiles eyes dart outside to the awful weather. “Hail! Derek Hail.” Matt looks unconvinced.

“Hail. Like the weather? Right now?”

“Uh... no? Like... H-a-l-e? Hale, Derek Hale. Who’s in the army. And my boyfriend.” Matt stares at him a second longer then shrugs.

“Okay.”

****

Scott and Stiles high five in the Jeep after they escape from Matt.

“Quick thinking, bro! You saved me.” Scott shrugs.

“Hey, he’s been crushing on you since forever and when he realized you were actually okay with the gay, he went for it. Had to save you somehow.” Stiles starts the Jeep and warily looks at his best friend.

“Never say okay with the gay, ever again. Ever.”

“Agreed. I felt weird saying it.”

“I felt weird hearing it.”

“Never happened?”

“What were we talking about?”

 

When relaying these events-minus the ‘okay with the gay’-back to Allison, Stiles can see her mentally picking out flaws.

“Why can’t you go to the dance with Matt, anyways? He’s not too bad.” Stiles  groans.  Allison always sees the best in people.

“It’s the camera. And the fact he follows me around and takes pictures. Not my type, and definitely not the type I want to go to my prom with. ” She shrugs and drops it, but Stiles didn’t expect her to know so much about the army.

“Stiles, you do know there’s an online registry where you can search for on duty soldiers by name right? And Matt will probably do this and catch your lie.” Scott scoffs.

“So?” Allison rolls her eyes and begins to search something on her phone and her eyes go wide.

“Oh, crap...” Scott freezes.

“What?”

“Derek Hale. Age 24. Staff Sergeant. Beacon Hills, California. Tour ends...”

“What?! NO! He’s not real!”

“Oh my god, Stiles, his tour ends this week. He’ll be back this week!” Stiles makes a horrified face and turns to Scott, who shrugs helplessly.

"Maybe you can ask him to be your date?" Stiles scoffs.

"For _godssake_ , Scott, he might not be okay with dating boys."

* * *

Derek's head hurts. The swirl of colorful civilian clothes in the busy, too white and lighted airport make him squint. It's dangerously safer than army cameo and shadows, and it unsettles him to his bones. Some of them smile at him as he sits in the waiting lobby, somebody's toddler wanders over to thank him. They had clapped when the plane touched down 10 minutes ago and had wept at several tearful reunions. Derek wants to go home and take a shower, but Laura is late. He makes a low sound in his throat and his best friend, Sergeant Boyd, nudges his shoulder.

"Hale, you're scaring civilians with that face." He grunts and Boyd punches his arm.

"Derek, calm down man. We're home! We can eat fresh burgers and play video games inspired by us." Derek rolls his eyes.

"The last thing I want to do right now is play COD. Where's Erica?"

"She's on her way. Jackson is probably being difficult." Boyd's eyes go soft when he thinks of his young wife and baby. Derek envies his choice to marry his highschool sweetheart before their tour, and the luck of their son's birth. Derek never understood how they managed to become friends, Boyd was the silent, trustworthy type and Derek was always in Laura’s shadow, but they met in highschool and Boyd clapped him on the shoulder and convinced him to try out for football, and introduced him to Erica, who introduced him to "a life" as she would say. Derek really owes them for making his highschool experience somthing more than "Laura Hales' little brother-land". Boyd is still talking. "He's 3 now. He must be big, pictures and videos don't do justice." Derek smiles.

"Yeah, he's gonna be gorgeous."

Jackson is a little brat, screaming and crying about something fluffy in one of the duty free shops, even though his father has just returned after 2 and a half years of absence. Derek, and the rest of the waiting lobby, want him to leave, but don't tell Boyd. He's too busy holding his pouting son and sobbing into his weeping wife's honey blonde hair. Erica does detach herself long enough to hug Derek, though.

"Derek, thank you. Thank you for keeping him safe." Derek kisses her forehead, she's one of his best friends.

"He kept me safe too."

* * *

Stiles waits patiently outside a pleasant yellow house, cursing the conspicuous blue of his Jeep. _Just go to his house and ask, they said. It will be fine, they said_. Stiles leaves one more curse on Scott and Allison and their future generations when he sees a brunette who has been obviously watching him from the yellow house storm outside.

"Hey! Creep! Don't make me call the po-oh, it's you." The woman stops just short of Stiles door and he blinks owlishly at her.

"I... Do we know each other?" The woman breaks into a huge smile.

"I'm Deputy Hale, Laura. I work with your dad, he's got so many of your pictures at work, you'd think were a missing child." Stiles grins uncomfortably.

"Um... Deputy Hale-"

"Laura."

"Erm... Laura...” Stiles starts his car with every intention of escaping before he has a panic attack. “Please don’t tell my Dad I was here. Thanks.” The Jeep makes it 3 cm before Laura replies. Well, reply isn’t the right term. She hits the pavement with a scream and Stiles bursts from his car, already apologizing for running over her toes or something, when she pops up with a wolfish smile.

“So, you’re 18, right?”

****

Stiles is still confused as to how he ended up in Laura’s red Mustang, his Jeep parked in her family’s driveway, on his way to the airport to his only way out of a lie. Laura’s talking a mile a minute and Stiles hears not one word of it.

“Um, Laura? Why did you con me into your car?” She smiles and her green eyes sparkle.

“You’re going to date my brother! That’s what I‘ve been saying this whole time and-” Stiles can feel himself overheating.

“Y-Your brother?”

“Derek?” Stiles already knew this was the answer, but hearing it is worse.

“Jesus Chr-Stop the car.” Laura raises an eyebrow and Stiles really doesn’t want to throw up in her very nice, expensive car. “Pull over!” With some positively terrifying need-for-speed type swerving, she makes it from the inside lane of a 4 lane highway, to the outside curb in 0.6 seconds. Stiles’ stomach lurches and he barely gets the door open in time for his breakfast to make an uninvited encore. His throat stings and his eyes are watery, but there’s a comforting hand on his back-rubbing in tiny circles-and Laura quickly hands him a water bottle from somewhere.

“Oh my god, are you okay? I’m so sorry.”

* * *

Derek manages to smile as Boyd leaves with Erica, refusing a ride home because he’s waiting on Laura to _rip her guts out_ for being late. Derek is still fuming over being left at the airport for already 37 minutes, especially since he knows Laura’s probably done it on purpose. The longer he waits in his cameo and tags after the planes arrival, the more sad looks he gets from civilians in the waiting room. Derek hates it, he hates it all. He’s spent over 2 years of his life fighting for these people’s right to judge him for being alone. They don’t know what alone feels like. They should. The dry air, or humidity, dry mouth and sunburns, screaming children, blood and bullets and-

“Hey, soldier.” Derek wearily looked up, expecting another well-meaning grandmother offering cookies, and instead finds a leggy blonde. Her smile stretches wider and she drops to the seat beside him.

"Have a good flight back?" Derek nods slowly and takes in the blonde's sea green eyes. It's been a year since Derek could stare so blatantly at someone, been a year since someone's lips curved so seductively at him. "Oh, so you're the silent type I'm always hearing about." Derek isn't really sure how to respond to that, but she continues to smile and extends her hand.

"I'm Kate. Just got back from Cuba."

"Derek. Afghanistan." Kate fake pouts .

"Is that all I get? I'm gonna have to show some more _appreciation_ for our armed forces."

****

5 minutes after Kate arrived, she rifled through her carry-on for a second, and produced a foil packet. She tucked it into Derek's breast pocket and excused herself with a wink.

"I just need a minute, soldier." Her hips swing as she walks and she makes an exaggerated show of slipping into the Mens washroom. Derek waits 30 seconds before following her, abandoning all his shame. She's perched on the sink when he enters and she smirks.

"Lock the door." Derek wastes no time, and with military precision he has Kate stripped in a dirty Mens airport bathroom. She curls her fingers into his short hair and pants against his neck while he thrusts 3 fingers inside her.

"Oh, my god, De-Derek!" She smells like stale plane air and sweat, but her body is so warm and it's been a year... Derek snarls when she tugs at his buzz cut.

"Do you like this? Getting fingered by a stranger in the airport? Slut." Kate moans and he swallows it with his mouth.

"De-rek, Derek, fuck me. Fuck..." Derek growls, Kate's sweaty hands grabbing at his clothes.

His dog-tags slap against her back when he takes her bent over the counter.

* * *

 "I don't get it, his stuff’s here." Laura shoulders the duffel they find in the waiting lobby and Stiles shrugs.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom?" Laura starts to look worried."He'd take his stuff. He's kind of paranoid." A kindly looking elderly couple interrupt.

"The soldier? He's been in the bathroom for over 20 minutes now."

"Oh, thank you! He's my little brother, I'm just worried. I was late. Stiles, could you check the washroom?' She continues to talk the couple as Stiles walks over to the washrooms, and he watches in shock as Allison's aunt exits the Mens’ washroom.

"Ms. Argent? What are you..." Her normally perfect blonde hair is mussed, her makeup smudged.

"Stiles! I just... Wrong washroom. Bye!" She quickly disappears into the Womens’ and Stiles enters the Mens’. There's a shirtless man at the sinks washing his face, and Stiles knows what sex smells like. He tries not to think about it, but all of his (Laura's?) plans crumble.

"Derek?" The man looks up, his grey-green eyes piercing Stiles.

"Who are you?"

“Um, I-I’m a friend of Laura’s. She’s outside.” Derek squints suspiciously and Stiles kind of wants to call him out on it, you know, since he’d just walked in on this post stranger sex. “I’m gonna go back to her.” The door squeaks when it opens, but silently closes.

****

“He’s _what_?!” Laura is fuming and Stiles is hoping Derek doesn’t murder him for telling her what he saw. But most likely, Laura will kill Derek before he can kill Stiles. _Hopefully_. Laura looks 3 seconds away from storming into the Mens’ and bitching Derek out, when he coolly exits the washroom. Stiles is kind of disappointed he has a shirt on. Laura throws his duffel at him and hisses through clenched teeth.

“ _We’ll talk in the car_.” Derek looks terrified, but not too terrified to shoot Stiles a murderous glare as the leave the airport.

****

Silence envelopes the car and Stiles shifts awkwardly in the back seat of the Mustang, Laura’s nails dig into the leather on her steering wheel, and Derek stares aimlessly out the window. Stiles clears his throat.

“So, I’m St-”

“I can’t _fucking_ believe it! Goddammit, Derek, in an _airport bathroom_?” Derek glances back at Stiles who is doing his best to appear oblivious to the explosion of rage happening less than 3 feet away.

“Laura, it was-”

“Don’t you dare- _Don’t you dare_ say it was one time, Derek. It’s been like this ever since Miguel left. We get it, you’re sad, but _do not be a fucking slut_ every time you get a goddamn chance!”

“He didn’t-”

“Right. He didn’t leave you, _you parted ways_. Then you showed up, bawling on the front porch, and enlisted the next day. God, Derek...” The look Laura shoots Derek is more concerned than angry and Stiles allows himself to relax in the back seat. Derek returns to staring out the window.

* * *

 Stiles revels in the fresh, not tension filled, air outside Laura's house as he exits the Mustang.

“Alright, Laura. I had fun. See you later, I guess.” Laura smiles at him and Derek’s already heading inside.

“We’ll see you around, Stiles.” And if that isn’t ominous, Stiles doesn’t know what is. He spends the entire drive back home questioning the meaning. The whole family will see him? Laura will see him when she’s with his Dad? Derek will see him? Stiles breath hitches in his throat. _Derek_. Apparently gay, ex-boyfriend left him depressed, army sergeant, stranger fucking, hot as hell _Derek_. Stiles shudders to himself as he pulls into his driveway and his phone buzzes.

**McCall: im at isaacs. u coming?**

**Stilinski: duno. y should i?**

**McCall: derek thing. alison wants to kno.**

**Stilinski: she there? bc ur useless.**

**Allison: Stiles, will you please just come to Isaac’s?**

**Stilinski: b right there. got 2 change.**

John’s sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop, and he looks up when Stiles walks in, quickly raising his bowl of salad.

“Look son, torture.”

“Good job, Dad.” Stiles has one foot on the stairs when John calls him.

“Stiles, where’ve you been the whole day?” Stiles shrugs.

“I ran into one of your deputies. Laura Hale? Yeah, I went with her to pick her little brother up from the airport.”

“Oh, Derek. Yeah, I gave her the day off... But why did she ask you?” Stiles hopes his blush isn’t heard.

“You know, she saw all those pictures you have of me and wanted to know more.”

“She’s almost 30, Stiles.”

“ _Dad_.”

“Don’t tell her I told you that.” Stiles rolls his eyes and heads up the stairs.

****

When Stiles leaves the steamy bathroom, he has 4 new messages.

**McCall: where r u?**

**Lahey: r u coming? running lo on pizza.**

**Allison: Stiles? On your way?**

**McCall: i 8 the last piece of pizza bc ur l8. Bl**

Stiles slips on a plaid shirt and his red hoodie with a roll of his eyes before trotting down the stairs and finds John in the same place he left him-he hates salad so it always takes forever for him to finish.

“Hey Dad, I’m going over to Isaac’s for a bit, to hang out with Scott and him.”

“What time will you get back?” Stiles rummages through the fridge.

“I don’t know. 11? I’ll call you.”

“And why are you making a sandwich?”

“Scott ate all the pizza already.”

“Of course he did.” Stiles finishes his sandwich and wraps it to take. John shouts after him as he leaves. “Remember to call this time, Stiles!”

****

Allison opens the door at Isaac’s house and quickly pull him in, but away from the sounds of Mortal Kombat and Scott’s cries of failure and defeat.

“So, how did it go?” Her brown eyes twinkle with anticipation. “What did he say?”

“I didn’t get to talk to him about it. His sister found me and took me to the airport because she wanted us to meet, but then we found him-I found him-having sex with your- _with a random girl_ in the bathroom.”

“Girl?” Allison’s face falls and Stiles is glad she missed his tiny almost slip. “So, he’s-”

“No, apparently not all straight because Laura-his sister-yelled at him about ‘Miguel’ whose departure from Derek’s life resulted in some bad decisions, like fucking strangers in airports.” Allison shrugs.

“There’s still a chance!” Suddenly, Isaac cheers from the living room and Scott groans.

“Stiles! Come in here! You let me win sometimes, but Isaac’s a meanie!”

“Am not!”

“Are too!” Stiles rolls his eyes and prepares to intervene between his toddler best friends and Allison’s arm shoots out.

“Who were you going to say before random girl? My what?”

* * *

 “Derek! Thank god, you’re home!” Talia envelopes her eldest son in her arms and Laura smirks.

"Might want him to take a bath before you do that, Mom." Clive raises his eyebrows and accepts his own hug, as Schrodinger winds against their ankles.

"Why's that, Lars?" Derek's eyebrows twitch crazily and Laura smiles-it means he's begging.

"You know, Dad, he's been on a plane for hours. And who knows what baths are like in a warzone, he needs to relax. Brother, dearest, I'll run you a bath." Laura books it up the stairs to hide her grin. She waits in the bathroom until Derek comes up.

"Mom said Uncle Peter and Aunt Stella are coming over for dinner. So you should take a bath too." He's glaring the entire time and Laura's grin stretches wider, he's got no options except to agree with her from here.

"Yeah. Like Roman and Cynisca aren't going to beg me to play cops and robbers and get all 3 of us covered in dirt." Derek half smiles when he thinks fondly of his tiny cousins, 6 and 4 respectively.

"They still love that?" Laura nods and he remembers he's angry with her. "But what do you want to keep your big mouth shut?" Laura pouts.

"Aw, come on little brother, I'm doing you a favor." Derek snorts.

"Some favor, this blackmail."

"You know the cute, freckled boy who found you in an airport bathroom?" Derek scowls.

"Yes, Laura, I know. I had disgusting sex with a woman and you caught me." Laura makes a face.

"I don't want to think about it..."

"Lars..."

"...But I do want you to take him on a date." Derek scoffs.

"Laura, he’s 16!"

"He's 18! I don't want to arrest you."

"Lars... Why? You know I'm taking a break right now, since-," Laura's had enough.

"Yeah. I know you've been taking a break. A fucking self imposed abstinence break with angst over one selfish prick you used to call your boyfriend. And I've had enough. And I just want you to try being happy again. For fuckssake, I want you to be Derek again, especially when you're home." She slams the door on her way out of the bathroom and runs right into Talia.

"I'm sorry, Mom, if you heard any of that." Talia rubs her daughter's shoulders and stares at the bathroom door.

"I'm sure he knows you only want the best. He has to understand, you're his big sister."

****

Derek grumbles through his entire shower about Laura’s meddling, and he doesn’t even get to enjoy a second alone because when he exits the shower, Schrodinger decides to rub herself all over his ankles. Derek sighs and bends to scratch the perfect spot on her silver jaw. The Russian Blue purrs and closes her eyes.

“I’ve missed you, Schro.” The cat purrs and Derek lets her follow him to his room. He’s just pulling a grey henley over his head, with Schro stretched out on his bed, when the door squeaks and Laura comes in.

“Dude, hurry up, Uncle Peter can’t wait to see you. Plus Roman and Cynisca are driving me crazy and you have years of cops and robbers to make up for." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Lars! I don't remember letting you into my room. Just Schro. Because she's polite and doesn't force me into things." Laura's glare burns the back of his head, but she does duck out of his room. She slams the door, because sometimes she's a bitch, and Schrodinger startles.

"Don't worry, Schro. Lars is just over reacting. This is why I missed you third in the house, behind Mom and Dad.” Derek can hear Laura groan just outside his door and he grins, scratches at Schrodinger’s jaw.

****

Peter draws Derek into a hug the instant his feet hit the first floor.

“Derek!” He holds him at arm length. “Looking tough and army molded. We’ve got to get out and race soon, see who’s faster.” Stella rolls her eyes and slaps her husband on the back.

“Lay off, Pete. He just got back.” Her tiny 5 foot frame is swallowed up when she makes Derek hug her. “But you have filled out, sweetheart. Gonna make all the boys go wild?” Derek smiles at his diminutive aunt and Laura snorts from the corner.

“Yeah. And not just the boys.” Before Stella can question him, Roman and Cynisca race around the corner.

“Lars! Lars, you’re still the cop right?” Cyni’s blonde curls bounce against her cheeks, already streaked with dirt and Roman’s blue eyes widen almost comically.

“No! Cyni! Deedee’s here, Deedee’s always the cop! Run, Lars!” The tiny children race off and Cyni screams.

“Lars! He’s going to put you in jail! Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!” Laura rolls her eye at Derek before sprinting outside and after a minute he follows her with a feral howl.

****

Derek doesn’t look at Laura when they’re stuck in “jail”. Cyni’s shouting as she chases Roman through the forest bordering the back of the house. Laura’s busy applying more “warpaint”-mud-because Roman decided he liked Cowboys and Indians. Her slender fingers swirling designs into the soft earth and Derek gives in. He always does, he could feel it in his bones from the moment she set her ultimatum, she was Laura-she get’s her way.

“Lars.” Her back stiffens, but her finger keeps moving. “Laura, what’s that kid’s name again? I guess it wouldn’t hurt to meet him. Properly, I mean.” He mumbles the last part but she turns quickly, her smile wide and tribal tattoos covering her face, there’s dirt in her hair and on her knees. She reminds Derek of when they were little, and she smirks.

“His name is Stiles. And I knew you wanted to meet him.”

* * *

 Stiles can’t get rid of Allison. She hovers over him his entire Mortal Kombat match, so distracting he loses to Isaac of all people. _Isaac_ , who didn’t know what Mortal Kombat was until he started hanging out with Scott and just mindlessly mashes buttons-which works against Scott but Stiles has his gamer dignity to protect.

“Stiles! Who?” Stiles half swats her away, like a mosquito.

“Scott. Control your woman.” Scott scratches his head.

“I don’t control her, man. She’s a human being, and I can’t assert dominanc-”

“Yeah. I get it, you’ve been reading your Fem. Lit. Just-Fuck! Allison!” Allison took her opportunity to swiftly disconnect Stiles’ controller from the console. “Christ!” Stiles swears-as Isaac cheers his victory-and drops his controller.

“That’s my second win!” Scott high fives him and Allison shoves her face into Stiles.

“Who did you see? Who? My what?” Stile throws his hands up.

“Your fucking aunt! Your fucking aunt was fucking Derek in a fucking Mens washroom!” Isaac and Scott freeze their celebration and Allison draws back quickly.

“Aunt Kate? No...”

“Fucking yes. She looked pretty pleased with herself until she saw me too.” Stiles is breathing hard and as Allison’s face collapses, he can feel his panic attack swelling up. He starts to pant and his fingernails dig into his palms. Allison’s face jumps from horrified sadness to startled alarm.

“Stiles? Stiles, calm down.” She pets his shoulder and pries his hand open to slip hers into his. “Scott!” Scott unfreezes himself and runs to get a glass of water. Isaac begins to open Stiles’ other clenched hand.

“Stiles, dude, your hands hurt like hell last time. Remember? Breathe, in, out, in.” Stiles involuntarily twitches in between his friends and Scott returns with the water. He slips the straw past Stiles’ dry lips and coaxes him to sip. As the water eases down his throat, Stiles can feel his muscles relax and Isaac and Allison help him to the couch. Scott lets him hold the glass of water and the trio just stare at him while he tries not to burst into tears.

“Thanks guys, I’m just... Sorry.” Allison falls beside him.

“No. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have been so rude. I’m sorry. And I’m sorry for my aunt too. My Dad always calls her the wild one.” Isaac sits on the floor and rests his head on Stiles’ knee.

“Are you okay now?” Stiles’ resists the urge to ruffle his curls.

“Yeah. I’m good. And you’re not winning the next game. Your streak has got to end!”

****

Stiles is halfway through defeating Scott-who is still losing despite Allison’s heroic efforts to tell him what to do-when his phone vibrates in his pocket.

“Dude! Pause.” Scott’s tongue sticks out between his lips and Allison snorts.

“Not a chance. We might have an equal game now.” Stiles doesn’t check the caller ID, the only person who could be calling him is the only one missing from the room.

“Hey Dad. I’m at Isaac’s. I’m in the middle of a game, can I call back later?” There’s a distinctly feminine snort on the other end.

“Of course, son. Daddy will be waiting.” Stiles’ abandons his controller, ignoring Scott’s protests and Isaac quickly takes his place.

“Deputy Hale? How did you get this number?”

“I work at a sheriff’s office. How do you think?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal.” Laura snorts again. “That noise isn’t as appealing as you think it is.”

“Shut up, loser. I got you something appealing. Like, my brother.”

“Derek?” Stiles isn’t proud of his squeak.

“Yeah. Him. Hey, isn’t there a dance at the high school this week? When is that?” Stiles doesn’t bother asking how she knows.

“Yeah. Friday.”

“Sweet. Can you come to my house tomorrow?”

“Um... Sunday night I have dinner with my Dad.”

“I get that. Monday?”

“Lacrosse practice.” Laura groans.

They settle on Thursday night, Laura complaining that it’s cutting it close but Derek has to like him. Stiles’ face is red when he returns to the living room, Isaac being tackled by Scott over yet another win, and Allison smiles.

“Who was that?”

“Deputy Laura Hale.”

“Derek’s sister?”

“Yep. She set up a date for us on Thursday.” Scott and Isaac remain oblivious and struggling on the floor.

“Stiles, that’s great! You can ask him to the dance and Matt will leave you alone.” Stiles shrugs.

“But what if-”

“Shut up, he’ll like you! Or at least explain the situation to him and get him to help you out.” Stiles mulls over it for a minute and nods.

“Yeah, that’s a good id-” Scott and Isaac’s furious rolling finally catches him in the back of the leg and he tumbles down ontop of them. “Scott! Isaac!” He joins the tumble fight and Allison sighes on the couch.

* * *

 Stiles is lurking around the internet on Tuesday when someone rings the doorbell. His Dad is on shift until midnight and it’s only 9 now. When Stiles peeks out his window, a familiar red Mustang shines out on the curb and he rolls his eyes when he heads down the stairs. The doorbell rings again, and again, and then does that awful constant buzz noise when someone just holds it down.

“Deputy Hale, why are you at my house?” Laura smiles brightly.

“It’s just Laura.” She gestures to her civilian clothes. “I’m off duty. You hungry?” Stiles leans against the door frame.

“Really? I thought I had a date with your brother on Thursday. Trying to steal me away?” Laura rolls her eyes and shoves Stiles backwards, forcing him to lose his balance, and stepping inside.

“Whatever. If you pitched for the other team, you’d be all over me. And I brought burgers and curly fries.” Stiles brightens on the floor.

“Curly fries? How’d you know?!” She shrugs and closes the door with her foot and sets the bag on the counter.

“Your Dad always complains about how much you love them but never let him eat any. I got them from that diner Derek loves.”

“Derek loves curly fries?!”

“You need to work on that squeaking problem before you meet my brother.” Laura digs into the bag and pulls out a steak burger, when her phone rings.

“Yeah?... Yeah, but-... That’s not fair!... You told Mom?!... Oh my god, fine. I’m on my way.” She huffs when she hangs up and tucks her burger under her elbow.

“Sorry, Stiles. Gotta go.” Stiles allows her to let herself out.

“It’s okay, thanks for the junk food.”

“We’ll see you Thursday, loser.”

****

Laura immediately calls Derek back when she makes it to her car.

“Hello?”

“Alright, asshole, I left him alone.” She hisses into the phone and Derek chuckles.

“Thank you. Despite this insane plan, there’s no need to irritate him.”

“Aw, you already care about his feelings.” Derek makes a noise in the back of his throat and hangs up. Laura laughs to herself and starts the Mustang. She texts Erica.

**Lars: can i come over?**

**Er!ka: um, yeah!**

**Lars: kk b ther soon**

**Er!ka: jacks cant w8 2 c u**

Laura revs the Mustang’s engine and tears off down the road to Erica and Boyd’s condo. Boyd’s black F150 has been taken out of storage and is parked next to Erica’s baby blue Prius, which is taking up all the parking space given in their condo, she parks out front, praying the other deputies know her Mustang by now and don’t slap her with a ticket. She hears Jackson before she see’s him.

“LaLa! Love LaLa!” He comes around the corner on unsteady toddler legs and trips on some uneven pavement.

“Jackson!” Erica’s blonde hair is insane and she screams when she sees her only child pitching headfirst into the ground, but Laura snatches him just before and he giggles like he didn’t almost kill himself.

“LaLa!” Laura adjusts him in her arms and kissed his smooth, soft cheek. His blue-green eyes are bright on his tanned face.

“Hey, lady killer. How’s it been?” Erica rolls her eyes.

“He’s found a new girl on the playground. Lydia M-something.” Laura hands Jackson back to Erica.

“Of course. Damn, why couldn’t Boyd have a big brother for me. The man makes adorable babies.” Erica noses along Jackson’s neck and he giggles again.

“Damn right he does. How’s Deedee and the kid?”

“Don’t call him the kid. I checked, he’s legal.” Erica harrumphs.

“Boyd’s grilling things. Fish or steak?”

“Steak! Oh...” She thinks of her almost forgotten steak burger in the car. “Steak!”

****

Boyd lets Jackson climb all over him, not the least bit irritated as he watches something on sportscenter. Laura sighs as Erica clears the table.

“Hey, Lars, eyes off my man. He’s too young for you. Or does that run in the family?”

“Hardy-har-har. No. And it took too long to get him to agree to this, don’t make him feel weird.”

“So, we are invited to the embarrassment of Derek?”

“Damn right, you are.” Boyd grumbles from the couch.

“Don’t mess with him too much, Lars.”

“No. It’s good for him. I promise.”

* * *

 On Thursday, Stiles carefully drives out to the Hale house, a welcoming, huge cabin in the woods-the yellow home in town being just Laura's. She greets Stiles at the door, Derek glowering behind her, and she smiles brightly.

“Stiles! Come on in. No shoes on my Mom’s carpet though.” He begins to toe off his Converse.

“Lars! Is that Erica?” His eyes dart around and Laura’s lips tilt in amusement.

“No, Mom, it’s Stiles.” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“Lars?”

“They thought they were having a boy, they changed it to Laura but it stuck as a nickname.” A slim, tall woman with Laura’s dark hair and blue eyes appears in the kitchen doorway, drying her hands on a dish towel.

“Stiles? I’m Talia, Derek and Laura’s mom. It’s nice to meet you.” Stiles nods sheepishly and always himself to be drawn in for a hug.

“Erm... Nice to mean you too, Mrs. Hale.”

“Talia.”

“Talia.” She smiles and squeezes his shoulder once more and steps back.

“I’m just finishing dinner, and we’re expecting some more guests, so please just let Laura and Derek entertain you.” When she returns to the kitchen, Stiles stands in silence for a minute.

“So. Where’s your Dad?” Laura shrugs.

“Probably out in the shed. He’s making Jacks-our almost nephew-a little rocking horse. His name’s Clive, if you see him.” Stiles nods.

“Okay. let’s get to the entertaining!” Laura leads him through double doors into a living room that dwarfs his entire first floor, Derek trailing behind and still silent, with an enormous TV secured to the rough and homey looking wood and brick wall.

“Woah. The perks of living in the middle of nowhere is all the space.” Derek sits in an armchair near a huge bay window and Laura falls into a plush sectional.

“Yeah. Our Dad’s family has owned this house since forever. Like, since they needed to house 4 generations and every branch of the fucking family tree under one roof.”

“Oh, cool. My parents bought our house when my Mom found out she was pregnant. They used to live in an apartment.” Suddenly Laura leans forward with a conspiratorial whisper.

“I’m going to leave you with Derek and make sure no one bothers you two, okay?”

“What am I supposed to do?!”

“As they say in the army: nail your colors to the mast. Let him know how you feel.” She pulls back just as quickly and the doorbell rings. Derek half rises to get it but Laura shouts first.

“I’ll get it!” She jumps, glaring at Derek until he sits back down and shuts the doors as she leaves. The resonating muffled slam rouses Schrodinger from her spot curled behind the sectional, and she makes her way to Derek’s lap.

“Dude, you have a cat?” Derek’s surprised to find Stiles hovering over him, his whiskey warm eyes focused on Schros’ silver fur.

“Yeah. Obviously, she’s in my lap.”

“You always seemed like a dog person to me.”

“Always? As in, just now because I don’t know you?” Stiles turns pinks and Derek tries not to notice how gracefully he falls to his knees, and how good he looks there.

“Um... What’s her name?” His slender fingers brush her haunches and she arches into the touch.

“Schrodinger.” Stiles amber eyes flick up and Derek could get used to seeing those eyes from above, below fanned out, thick dark lashes.

“Like, both dead and alive?”

“Wasn’t aware there was another.” Schro shifts on Derek’s lap, licks Stiles’ hand and stuns him with her iridescent blue-green orbs.

“Woah.” Stiles breathes out and Derek thinks he’s been bit. “Dinger’s eyes are fucking gorgeous. Wow. Like a model’s.” He peers up at Derek again and blush creeps up his neck and blossoms on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh... They kinda-they’re almost identical to your eyes. Pretty.” And Derek doesn’t reply, just lets Stiles fingers dissolve Schro into a purring mess on his lap.

****

Stiles finally gets to meet Erica, Boyd, and Jackson, who he quickly dubs mini-douche (secretly, because he only tells Derek, who has to agree-Jacks is very possessive and spoiled). Laura takes pride in Stiles trailing behind her and Clive snorts.

“Is he your date, Lars? Or is he Derek’s?” She stops quickly after that, and forces Derek near Stiles at every opportunity. After dinner, Talia seems to agree with her and smiles warmly as she leaves Derek and Stiles in the kitchen.

“Thank you for offering to help with the dishes, Stiles. Derek will show you how.” Derek glares at his mother, even as she mouths “he’s cute” which doesn’t fucking help, oh god, and he turns back to Stiles.

“Wash or rinse? We can both dry.” Stiles shrugs.

“Wash, I guess?” And Derek regrets asking, because Stiles is up to his elbows in suds and somehow he’s gotten some on his face, his plaid shirt is damp at the front, but he’s still mostly silent. Which means Derek is the talker. Derek. After going over the weather, and Stiles’ classes, and the Sheriff, and lacrosse, and the NBA finals, and baseball, and Stiles contributing something about someone named Scott, Derek’s about the return the conversation to the weather again-even if he only continues to get Stiles’ awkward one word replies. Derek sets the plate in his hand down harder than necessary.

“Okay, Laura’s blackmailing me because of you, so what did you want?"

* * *

 Stiles almost drops the plate he’s holding-and that would be bad because it looks like expensive china from a set-but lets it slip into the soapy water instead.

“She’s what?”

“Blackmailing me. Because of you. Why?” Stiles prays that Allison was right about him understanding and launches into the story about Matt.

“So, I need you to go as my date tomorrow. Please?”

“When you don’t even like me?” Stiles blushes.

“Well...”

“You’re using me. Does Laura know?”

“I-It’s... I don’t know! She’s using me too!”

“For what?!”

“I’m supposed to make you happy. But I just need this one thing right now.” Derek shakes his head. “Is that a no? I’m sorry for asking.”

“No. I’m only going to take you so that Matt kid stops.” Derek thinks about Stiles’ awkward but simple happiness. “But you owe me after.”

“What?”

“Well, you owe Laura, but we’re going to try this. Is that okay? Even though you’re fucking underage-”

“I’m 18!”

“Sure you are... Do we have a deal?” Stiles stretches out his soapy hand.

“Fucking deal.”

“So. How long did you tell this Matt kid we’ve been dating?”

“I didn’t.”

“Perfect. We can make it almost-kind of-impossibly believable.”

****

Derek takes Schro and Stiles up to his room-glaring at Laura when she winks.

“We haven’t got much time, but do you know anyone that’s in a relationship?” Stiles nods, his eyes wide as he takes in the muted masculinity of Derek’s room.

“So, you know they know stupid crap, like each other’s birthday’s and favorite colors and shit?

“That’s easy memorization. The hard part of proving a relationship is the innate knowledge of that other person. Weird things like...” Derek’s eyes tilt down but light up from within. “Like knowing which coffee cup is their favorite even though they never told you. Sensing distress and knowing how to calm them down. Knowing their pulse when they sleep, their sighs, their skin.” Stiles’ eyes are glowing almost unearthly, his lips wet and open, lost in the tapestry of true love Derek had been unaware he was weaving with his voice. “And that’s the shit you’d know if you were a real army girlfriend, you’d have to know that stuff to wait for me.” Stiles licks his already moist lips.

“Damn, for a second I thought you were a poet. Good to hear you’re still just a soldier. Also, are you asking me to sleep with you on the first date?” Derek snorts and resists the urge to throw a pillow. He also forces his blush to stay down.

“Shut up, loser, I’m helping you.”

“And then you’re going to help yourself? Good. Because in the 2 hours I’ve known you, you’re hot and I’m cool with that.” Derek shouldn’t be surprised that Stiles doesn’t mince words, he gets along with Laura after all, but Derek still splutters helplessly and Stiles smirks.

“Laura already gave me a cheat sheet on you. That noise means you think I’m hot too.” Stiles carefully makes his way over and perches himself on Derek’s knee, dislocating Schro, and he coos.

“Sorry Dinger. But your Daddy and I are talking.” He tilts his head back to Derek. “Even though I found you fucking my friend’s aunt in a gross airport bathroom, I still broke my rules-and bended to your crazy but lovable sister’s will-and now I’m in your bedroom. I really do like you.” Derek tries to remind himself he can’t live through anaerobic respiration and inhales loudly. Stiles chuckles.

“And that sound means we’re on the same page here.”

****

Stiles almost immediately removes himself from Derek’s lap, and Derek tries to immediately remove his quickly hardening boner. Thank god for Schro when she returns to his lap and settles over the obvious bulge. Stiles sighs.

“Enough innate knowledge for you? I’ve got curfew.” Derek curses himself in his head.

“Yeah, I think we’re both good enough actors to pull it off. Like just now. And I’ll... I’ll pick you up tomorrow, maybe gimme your number?” Stiles smirks as he inputs it to Derek’s phone.

“Now, don’t go sending me sexts or nudes, hubby.” Derek rolls his eyes.

**Stilinski: u think im hawt n sexy o yeah**

**Derek: No.**

Stiles sighs.

“Such a buzzkill. I don’t know why I like you.”  Derek thinks someone should give him a medal for restraint when Stiles sways out of his bedroom and he doesn’t jump his perky little jailbait ass. But if Derek imagines the outcome of if he had, later in the privacy of his bed, well that’s nobody’s business but his own.

* * *

 “Dude! You did it!” Scott straightens his tie once more before turning to give Stiles a high five. “Allison will be so proud of you.”

“Yeah she will, also, keep a hold on her. Saviour Soldier looks like a model in a henley, god forbid he steal your girl when he wears a suit.” Stiles’ suit is dark gray over a black button up-it makes him look almost too pale but it makes his moles stand out more and Stiles had noticed Derek’s interested gaze drifting over them yesterday. Scott kind of makes a sound in his throat.

“He better not.” Stiles just raises his eyebrow-Scott’s an asthmatic and Derek’s a soldier. Melissa strolls into the room.

“Are you wearing clothes?”

“Mom, you’re already in the room.”

“Don’t talk back to me, Scott. Stiles, you look nice.” Melissa smiles and absentmindedly smooths Scott’s lapel.

“Thanks Ms. McCall. And thanks for letting me get dressed here.”

“No worries. Plus, I told your Dad that since he’s on duty, I’ll grill your date for him.” Stiles groans inwardly but he smiles.

“Sure...” Scott’s already somehow wrinkled his suit, and his hair is already beginning to frizz.

“Mom, what time is it?”

“Like, 7:30.”

“Oh, sh-crap! I’ve got to Allison. See you there, bro?” Melissa automatically hands him her car keys on his way out.

“Be safe!” Stiles waves.

“See you later.”

****

Melissa’s almost talking him through breathing exercises for mother’s in labour as he basically hyperventilates on her couch.

“Please, Stiles, just be calm. Breath...” Stiles tries to control his heart rate and Melissa gets him a drink of water. “Stiles, if you keep this up, I’m keeping you home. I told your Dad I’d take care of you a-” Stiles freezes when the doorbell rings. “I’ll get it. Be calm, Stiles." Melissa shoots him a concerned look as the bell rings again, and rises.

The instant Melissa see’s Derek, Stiles can feel the worry sky-rocket. He might have forgotten to mention Derek doesn’t go to Beacon Hills High School _anymore_.

“Oh, sorry? I’ll looking for Stiles?”

“He’s here. I’m Melissa.”

“His Mom? I thought...”

“No, no, I’m just playing his Dad’s part right now. He’s the Sheriff.”

“I know.” There’s a beat and Stiles can hear the door open a bit wider.

“Come in, Derek.” Melissa looks terrifying-until she winks and does something with her eyebrows that Stiles takes to mean he looks good. He’s still not prepared enough when Derek comes around the corner. Derek has a brown-black suit that looks expensive, even from Stiles’ spot on the couch, over a white shirt. Melissa takes the armchair and allows Derek to go directly beside Stiles.

“You look nice, Stiles.” Stiles wants to say likewise. He swears he does, what comes out is an embarrassing squawk and gesture to Derek’s entire body. Melissa tenses, the way she does when she’s trying not to laugh.

“So, Derek, where did you meet Stiles?”

“Actually, my sister set us up. She’s one of Sheriff Stilinski’s deputies, Laura.”

“Oh, Laura! She’s so kind.” It seems at the mention of a familiar name, Melissa has decided Derek can’t be that bad after all and Stiles can see her mother-like protection relaxing. After a few more awkward questions, Stiles finds his voice.

“Um, Ms. McCall? It’s already 7:50, and the dance opens at 8:00...”

“Oh, yeah, go! Have fun.” She smiles widely and Derek leaves to put his shoes back on. “Stiles, he seems nice, I’ll let your Dad know, but he’ll-”

“He’ll probably drop by the school anyways. I know. Thanks, Ms. McCall.”

****

Derek lets Stiles wave to Ms. McCall as they walk outside in the dusk. When he unlocks his car and it beeps, Stiles almost goes insane.

“Holy shit! You have a Camaro? Sweet!” Stiles slides his hand over the leather seat before getting inside, then touches everything in sight. Derek revs the engine as Stiles waves one last time to Ms. McCall.

“Are we all good on the plan?” Stiles caresses the dashboard of the car and Derek keeps reminding himself to focus on the road and not those long, slender fingers he wants to put in his mouth.

“Forget the plan, this is better than the plan.”

“Stiles...”

“Yeah, yeah, I remember. We go in, we dance, we drink, we disappear. We’ve been dating for 3 years but I didn’t say anything because of our ages, you like black coffee-strong, your birthday is November 7th, your blanket is brown and blue striped, and you own a cat named Schrodinger.”

“Good.”

“The cat is the only thing that makes this believable, because you? With me? _Oh. My. God._ No.” Derek growls in his throat and Stiles shuts up.

At least until they reach the school, where Derek, ever the gentleman, opens Stiles’ door and the school lights reflect off something and hit Stiles in the eye.

“Ow, why do you have a piece of metal hanging from your neck?”

“Stiles, I’m in the army.”

“Oh... Oh! Can I see your dogtags, please?” Without waiting for an answer, Stiles pulls Derek down into the car. Derek stumbles slightly and Stiles makes a pained noise from his new location under Derek, he can’t even enjoy the position. “I think I hit the gear stick with my vertebrae...” There’s some whistling from outside and when Stiles manages to sit up he finds Allison and Scott clapping at the front. Allison smirks.

“Thought you were just pretending to be lovers?” Derek smooths his suit.

“We are. I’m Derek Hale.”

“Allison Argent.” Scott fixes his hair, it’s super messy already.

“I’m Scott McCall.” They stand around awkwardly for a minute before Allison fixes one of the straps on her long, green dress.

“C’mon, the doors close at 8:10. Stiles...?” Stiles moves to walk beside her and behind him he hears Derek lock the car. Scott whistles again, low and dirty.

“That is one nice car.” Derek grunts.

“Thanks.”

****

Allison gives Stiles multiple looks while they’re walking and eventually Stiles hisses at her.

“What? Is there nutella on my suit?”

“No. Why would you be eating nutella anywhere near your suit?” Stiles pretends he didn’t hear the question.

“Allison, why are you staring at me?”  
“He’s really attractive.” Stiles pauses and gives her a look. “No! I like Scott, but I can see why my Aunt took her opportunity.”

“You see why _I_ took my opportunity. He says that after tonight, we have to try dating. He also said his sister is the devil and she’s blackmailing him.”

* * *

 Derek remember’s why he hated high school. It’s all fucking fake friends and smiles, cheap streamers in the gym, and spiked shitty fruit punch. He’s busy glaring at some very,  very underage girls checking him out when Stiles attaches himself to his shoulder. He smells like bargain beer and it gets worse when he opens his mouth.

“Holy shit, people are jealous of me. _Of me_.” Derek resists the urge to snort.

“Are they jealous of how much alcohol you managed to get into your body?” Stiles hiccups and sways.

“N-no. It’s you! All I hear about is my hot, soldier boyfriend. Dog tags are apparently a kink for  a lot more people than I thought. Even Danny’s checking you out and his standards are high...” Stiles all but collapses and Derek supports him on his shoulder.

“Okay, I think we’re done here.” They’re halfway across the gym, on their way to the doors when Allison snags the back of Derek’s suit, he drops Stiles and he almost knocks her out, his fist frozen inches from her face. Stiles makes an irritated noise from his position on the floor.

“Whoa, calm down Derek. Scott and I heard you and Stiles are write-in’s for cutest couple!” She beams and Derek growls as he bends to pick Stiles off the floor, when Scott appears from nowhere, also drunk.

“Stiles! Stiles, you’re half of a cute couple! Stiles, wake up, Stiles!” He roughly pats Stiles’ head until he makes a disagreeable noise.

“Scott, leave me the hell alone.”

“Stiles! You won a prize! You and sourface get a free date night!” Stiles opens his amber eyes.

“Who’s sourface?”  
“Derek.” Stiles jumps out of Derek’s arms and adjusts his tie-before losing his drunk footing and collapsing right back onto Allison.

“Stiles!”

“Sorry, Allison. I‘m good, I’m good. Sourface, we’re staying, this could be the one time I win something cool.” Derek growls and looks longingly to the door. “Please, Derek? It’s almost my last high school dance.” He pouts and ducks to rub his head on Derek’s chest. Derek growls again and Stiles gleefully flings himself into Derek’s arm, before dashing off to find Danny with Scott. Allison snorts.

“Aw, all good relationships have compromises. But what are you getting out of this?”

“If we win, a date. If we lose, a date.”

“Been a while for you, huh?” Derek tries to keep the blush of his face, but Allison laughs. “I’m messing with you, but do you want to dance? Until Stiles and Scott come back at least?”

****

Derek likes Allison. She’s smart, sharp, and she laughs all the time. She can also dance. Derek’s finding himself grateful for that dance class Laura signed him up for as a prank in high school, otherwise he’d be stepping all over Allison’s feet. They’re halfway through an entire dance routine that Derek sort of remembers when a tall, lanky boy with a camera gets in his way and loses his balance. Derek knows Allison can handle herself, so he releases her hand and grabs the boy before he and his camera hit the floor. When Derek pulls the boy back up he grunts.

“Sorry. I should watch where I’m going.” The boy blushes and fiddles with his lens.

“No! No, it was me, sorry. I was trying to get a picture for the yearbook.” Allison smiles carefully when she realizes who the boy is.

“Hey Matt, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, your dance partner-”

“Derek.”

“Derek, caught me when I fell.” He shoots Derek another look with a brighter blush and from somewhere, Derek can hear Stiles preparing to embarrass him.

“Oh, _hell no_!” There’s murmuring in the crowd and Stiles is suddenly in front of him, trailed by Scott and a Hawaiian boy Derek assumes is Danny pleads with him.

“Stiles, this isn’t a good idea. You’re drunk.”Scott tries to grab his best friend.

“Yeah, Stiles, listen to Danny!” Stiles pokes Matt in the chest about 4 times before he even opens his mouth.

“You, manstealer! I worked hard to get this man and I won’t have you taking him! Allison, Allison, hold my earrings!” Allison swiftly steps between Stiles’ finger and Matt’s trembling form.

“Stiles, you don’t even have piercings. Stop, you drunkard.” She starts to guide him away and Derek’s face burns, when Stiles grabs his sleeve.

“This is mine! All mine!” Stiles finishes with a maniac laugh and Allison looks like she might put him in a sleeper hold.

“Stiles, shut up.”

****

Scott and Danny keep Derek company while Allison drags Stiles off to “sober him up” and Derek really wonders what that means. It must show on his face, because Danny smirks.

“Stiles has it easy, if he’s drunk, his Adderall picks him right back up.”

“Oh...”

“Shouldn’t you know that if you’re his boyfriend?” Derek and Scott exchange a look.

“Um, I’ve been in the army for a while, when I left he couldn’t drink. And... we had other things to talk about.” Danny smiles now, his dimples etched into his cheeks.

“Right. I’ve always wondered what army tags look like, do you mind?” Derek resist the urge to roll his eyes but he does pull them over his head and drop it in Danny’s hand. Scott snorts when Danny makes a face.

“Dude, he wanted to see them _on_ your chest.” Derek gives the tanned boy a tight smile.

“Sorry, only Stiles can.” He’s sure he heard a teenage girl swooning behind him. “I’m going to find him, don’t lose my tags.”  Usually Derek hates to leaves his tags even with his _family_ , but he can't stand waiting in the crowded gym. He takes gulps of fresh air when he exits and somewhere around the side of the building building. He can hear Stiles loudly complaining about Matt and he follows the voice. He finds Allison leaning on the wall, nodding every so often at something Stiles is ranting about and just as Derek makes eye contact with Allison, she drops the condom she had pulled out of her bag. And a county officer car pulls up. Stiles groans and drops his head into a hand.

"Is that my Dad? I'm not drunk enough for this!" Allison snorts.

"I think you mean you're _too_ drunk for this." Derek hisses when the door opens.

"It's worse than your Dad. It's Laura." Laura grins when she gets out of the car.

"Hey kids, ditching the dance to make out? I understand." She smiles widely as she swings her arm around Derek’s shoulder, even though he rolls his eyes.

“Laura, stop it. You’re being weird.” Allison smiles.

“Hi. I’m Allison.”

“Allison! Is my little brother treating Stiles like a prince?” Derek growls but Stiles answers.

“Hell yes! I’m the most envied boy in this school tonight. It’s fantastic!” He begins to elaborate but Scott comes around the corner with Danny.

“Dude! They’re going to announce the winner pretty soon.” Danny dangles the tags from his hand.

“Look, I didn’t lose them.” He drops them into Derek’s waiting hand and turns to Laura. “Wow. You’re his sister, right?” She nods. “I could tell. I knew he’d be hot even if he was a girl.” Before Laura can respond, Derek shrugs her arm off.

“Well, bye. You can go now.” She presses the car keys and the cruiser lights flash as it locks.

“Nope. It might be my only chance to see you win something in high school.”

“Ha ha.” Derek still let’s her follow them inside. Scott and Allison intertwine fingers, with Danny and Stiles laughing about something behind them, and Derek slips his tags over his head again.

* * *

“Whoa. I swear they used these streamers for my dances too.” Laura’s uniform had basically paused the dance and Derek had instructed her to sit in the darkest corner with Danny, who didn’t seem to mind, and Stiles (while he came off his drunken high). Danny snorts.

“Probably. I was on the dance committee. We barely had money for the punch.” Laura snorts.

“It’s always like that. But we always had enough money for-”

“Lacrosse gear.”

“Damn right we did!” Stiles is happy they’re getting along and he’s still a little buzzed, so he refuses to blame himself for what he says next.

“Scott rented a hotel room for him and Allison. Do you think Derek got me one?” Laura hides a smirk and stifles a laugh while Danny just looks confused.

“I’m sure he did. It’s been 3 years for you guys and he just got back from his deployment. I’m surprised you two aren’t wrapped up at home right now. Right, Laura?”

“Oh, yeah. But don’t worry, if Stiles isn’t there, Derek has-” She chuckles when she thinks of his bitten off moans through the wall last night. “He has a _hand_ le on it.”

“Was that a masturbation pun? Oh my _god_...” No one can call Danny slow, as Laura is quickly realizing, and Stiles is 3 seconds from screaming in joy and blowing the fact it’s all a blackmailing scheme. Luckily, Scott trots over.

“Dude, handle your date.” Danny turns pink.

“Okay, I’m done. I have to go to the bathroom, be right back.” Laura allows herself to laugh and Scott’s eyebrows do a confused dance.

“What did I do?” Stiles sips some of the unspiked punch-it tasted better doused with vodka-and waves Scott on.

“Nothing, what were you saying?”

“Derek! He’s been dancing with Allison for most of the dance and-”

“Scott, can you dance?”

“No, but-”

“She tired of having her feet stepped on. Dude, she won’t leave you after a few dances.” Scott’s hair looks like it’s frizzing out even more as he tries to process it. Stiles takes another sip.

“Don’t overheat, bro. Sit down. Chill. Have you met Derek’s sister?”

****

Stiles has to admit, he can’t stop watching Derek dance with Allison. As much as he can get Scott to calm down with the truth of Allison’s faithfulness, he can’t do the same for himself and Derek. And Laura can swear up and down Derek isn’t the type to just change his mind about who he likes--but honestly, Stiles only knows he met him after he fucked a stranger and that he’s unbelievably gorgeous. He’s so busy moping, Scott has to slap him.

“Dude, I’ve been saying your name for, like, 5 minutes. Matt is creeping around Derek.” Stiles cradles his cheek, but he does pick out Matt lurking in the crowd, his camera up and snapping pictures of Derek and Allison laughing together as they dance.

“Huh, they do kind of look like they’re dating.” Laura shrugs after her casual comment but Scott’s face falls. “Calm down, McCall. My little brother’s gay. And he has the hots for Stiles here.” She nudges him and smiles but the table is already under a somber cloud of self doubt. Scott rises.

“I think, I’m going to ask Allison to dance.” Laura raises her glass.

“Go get her, tiger.” Stiles gets up too, holding his empty cup as an excuse.

“I just love this punch. Gotta get some more.” He rolls his eyes and makes his way through gyrating bodies to the refreshment table. Just as he’s ladling the punch into his cup, he hears a shutter click and to his left is Matt. He blushes.

“S-Sorry, just getting some pictures for the school site and yearbook.”

“You took a picture of a single person lading punch for the yearbook? You must suck.” Matt is almost tomato red and Stiles rolls his eyes. “I’m messing with you.”

“H-hahahaha-ha. I knew that.” There’s a pause. “I saw Allison Argent dancing with your boyfriend.”

“Yeah? That happens.” Stiles regrets allowing this conversation to flourish by replying.

“It doesn’t seem like something a good boyfriend does.”

“Look, Matt, Derek and I have been dating for 3 years. It’s okay if he dances with my friend.” Matt meekly adjusts the camera strap around his neck, fiddles with the lens cover while avoiding eyes contact.

“You don’t look very okay.” Stiles just stares at him until his ears turn pink and he walks away, then curses himself. Stiles bitterly returns to the ioo and Laura does a questionable dance with her eyebrows.

“It’s nothing.”

****

Danny returns with some frantic flailing and a great display of dimples.

“Stiles! Get Derek, they’re going to announce it soon.” He smells faintly of whiskey when he collapses into the chair beside Stiles. Laura snorts.

"Now I know how Danny boy here handles surprising news." Stiles warily stands, not wanting to leave Danny alone while he’s so drunk but Laura waves him off.

"I'll get him some water, you get my brother." Stiles wanders out to where he last saw Derek and Allison and realizes Scott had left the table to steal her back. Surrounded by the sea of rolling bodies, Stiles whips out his phone.

Stilinski: where r u dude danny sed theyr gonna need us soon

Derek: Turn. Around. Jackass.

Stiles spots Derek's eyebrows, before anything else because they're doing an angry jig on his face.

"Dude, were you in the bathroom? Why didn't you come back to the tab-" Derek growls and takes Stiles' elbow to lead him through the throng.

"I tried. These girls don't know what gay means." Stiles drags his feet until Derek stops dragging him.

"Girls were _hitting on you_ even after they heard you were gay?"

"Being hit on would have been preferred. I got asked some... _Interesting_ questions." Stiles pouts.

"The most interesting question I got when I came out was: do these shoes go with my purse? _And they didn't_." Derek rolls his eyes.

"Stiles..."

"No! I'm serious! Her name was Jennifer Blake, and she had a orange purse, and I forget what color her shoes were because _the orange was so ug_ -"

"Young ladies and gentlemen, are you having a great prom night?" A cheer erupts in the gym as all the dancers turn to the stage. The principal adjusts his tie and smiles.

"Wonderful! You deserve this, and our school placed above already high expectations for exam rankings in the state." An eager student shouts.

"That's great, but who's prom king?" There's laughter and the principal nods.

"Don't worry! I've got those results, but we have to call the court first, and the couples." At the mention of couples, Derek slides his arm around Stiles' waist. If a few girls sigh and giggle, Stiles pretends not to notice.

“Alright! Calling the prom court!” A group of 6 students walk onto the stage, 3 girls and 3 boys predetermined by a graduating class vote. Derek half snorts beside him.

“Are those two twins? That’s not fair.” Stiles gives the identical heartthrobs on the stage a long look.

“Yeah. Ethan and Aiden. And the last guy is... Um, I think his name is Bobby Finstock.” Derek shift so he’s almost behind Stiles, breathing on his neck and the little hairs there stand up-Stiles starts praying thats the only thing that stands up in public.

“Who are those girls?”

“Jennifer Blake, who finally figured out orange is not a good color for her.”

“Noted.”

“Cora Haile. And Greenberg,” Derek snorts, then hides his face in Stiles’ back.

“Greenberg?”

“It’s her last name, no one remembers her first name.”

“Of course you don’t, insensitive teenagers.” There’s some friendly joking on the stage and finally, the principal clears his throat.

“To announce the couples, the girl in charge of votes, Sophia Greenberg!” There’s cheering and when Sophia steps to the mike she smiles nervously.

“Oh, someone knows my name.” The cheering gets louder and Stiles kind of regrets not hanging out with Greenburg all these years. She lifts an envelope with a blush.

“Okay, so we have 3 sub categories, who win gift baskets for night-in dates, and the big winner is the cutest couple, who wins a paid dinner and movie night!” Derek squeezes Stiles’ waist a little.

“I’m only here for the possible free food.” Stiles snorts.

“Me too.”

* * *

 Stiles smells like soap and musk, and Derek is only just managing to keep his hormones in check. He tries to focus on the shy brunette on stage as she announces the winners.

“First, our most dramatic couple... Adrian Harris and Camille Morrel! This couple have involved themselves in multiple school play and started the Improv Club. Congrats!” A couple in classy black coordinating outfits make their way to the stage and kiss for the crowd. There’s a flash of light from a camera, and a boy steps forward to take Sophia’s arm.

“Um, Bobby is going to do the next couple...” She blush when he kisses her and disappears from the stage after some rowdy cheers. Bobby clears his throat.

“The next couple is the funniest! We have... Austin Myers and Kylie Smith!” A redhead boy carries a blonde up to the stage bridal style and promptly drops her.

“We did it, pumpkin!” Bobby rolls his eyes then finds Sophia in the crowd.

“Well, I like to be called cupcake.” He winks and the crowd erupts again. “But Austin and Kylie are known for never to let a moment rest without a laugh, even in class. Ethan and Aiden present the next couple.” He steps back from the mike and darts off the stage right into Sophia. The twins step up to loud catcalls and the one on the right winks.

“Thanks babe!” The one on the left rolls his eyes.

“This couple is the sportiest couple... Aria Unger and Mason Reddick.” A thin couple walk up to the stage hand-in-hand and right twin speaks.

“Aria was on the lacrosse, cross country, track, and rugby teams.”The left twin finishes.

“Mason was on the lacrosse, track, football, and basketball teams. Way to go, guys!” Right twin winks at an adoring fan and swings the mike his way.

“Jen has the honors of announcing the cutest couple!” Right twin struts off the stage followed by his head shaking brother and Jen steps to the mike.

“Hi! There were a lot of couples voted for, but there can only be one winner. I thought we had a couple, but a sudden write in upset the votes! So, I’m excited to announce our cutest couple at Beacon Hills High School is... Stiles and Derek!” There’s thunderous applause from the crowd and Derek can’t help his grin. He can hear Laura whistling from their table and Stiles turns to him.

“Yes! Free food!” He allows himself to be dragged to the stage amid squeals of joy and jealous girls. Stiles is eagerly accepting the certificate to the restaurant already from a sourfaced Jen when Derek hears someone yelling.

“Kiss! Kiss for the yearbook?” The crowd takes up a chant.

“Kiss! _Kiss! **Kiss!**_ ” Stiles begins to blush and wave.

“No, no, it’s okay. Wow, thanks guys.” He tries to take Derek with him as he exits the stage but Matt blocks the stairs.

“Why wouldn’t you kiss your boyfriend, Stiles? He’s hot, too.”

“Well, I... We-”

“Unless he’s not your boyfriend. He’s not, is he?” Matt’s eyes flash bright with triumph and Derek growls. He pulls Stiles into him and they lock eyes.

“Derek, n-” He doesn’t get to finish because Derek takes what he wants. He crushes his lips against Stiles and when he opens his mouth slightly, he softens the kiss. He relishes the taste of his mouth, nibbles on his lip. He’s faintly aware of the roaring crowd, but all he can hear is Stiles’ half uttered moans and curses. Stiles hands clench at the back of his jacket and Derek runs his hand down Stiles’ back. When they break away, Stiles’ mouth is red and shiny, and Derek drags him off the stage. Matt has disappeared.

****

When they return to the table, Stiles still hasn’t stopped smiling and a drunk off his ass Danny is weeping into Laura’s shoulder. Derek looks at his sister.

“Is he okay?” She shrugs and Danny whimpers.

“It was so beautiful... So majestic... Lovely...”

“What’s he talking about?” Laura smirks.

“You and Stiles lighting the goddamn stage on fire, that’s what he’s talk- _Holy Mary, mother of Jesus_ -” She bolts up and Danny falls to the chair. “Evening, Sheriff.” Stiles loses his smile.

“Dad?” The man gives Derek a wary look, his hand hover somewhere around a holster.

“Son. Mel told you I’d be dropping by.” Stiles squeaks. “Who’s your friend?” Derek smiles and extends his hand.

“I’m Derek Hale.”

“Laura’s brother? I thought you were younger when she asked about this date.” Laura starts making frantic hand motions.

“Can we have this conversation someplace people aren’t? Please, John?” His hand lowers to rest on his sidearm, but he gives a terse nod.

"Be quick. I'm technically still on duty." Danny whimpers from the chair as Laura ushers them from the gym. Derek notes that Sheriff Stilinski doesn't come close to comfortable, his hand still on his gun-more for stability than a threat because he keeps shooting Stiles looks of confusion instead of stabbing Derek with death glares. John sighs when they stop were Laura had arrived earlier and makes a long  suffering face.

"Laura-"

"Sheriff, I know this looks bad but-"

"Dad, it's a plot to-"

"Stiles, after all this concern over my heart-"

"Mr. Stilinski, I'd love to take Stiles on a date." Everyone freezes. Stiles covers his mouth with a hand, and his father blinks owlishly.

"What?" Derek clears his throat.

"I didn't get to ask about tonight, but, Mr. Stilinski, may I take your son on a date?" Stiles is pretending to choke in surprise and John shoots Laura a look. She shrugs.

"They already made out..." John heaves an accommodating sigh.

"What's your name again?"

"Derek, sir."

"It's sheriff. And why not. Your sister presented a good argument."

"Thank you, sheriff, I-”

“But you keep the rest off you off my son. I carry a loaded gun at all times.” Derek can’t help blushing.

“Yes si-sheriff.” John turns to Stiles.

“Home by...?”

“Twelve. I know.” John sighes and half glares at Laura.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on duty?”

“Oh! I, um. I’ve only been here-” She stutters and John’s eyes narrow.

“Make sure your _little brother_ doesn’t put his tongue near Stiles’ again.”

“Yes, sheriff.” John stalks off to his cruiser and Laura whirls around with a hiss.

“Okay, I’ve gotta go, before I get fired. Derek-”

“He’ll be home by 11:30. You won’t get fired.” She gives a brisk nod and heads for her cruiser. Stiles waves at his Dad when he drives past.

“Let’s go back inside. I’m only here for a couple more hours.”

****

Danny’s crying on one of the handsome twins shoulders when they return to the table.

“I- _hic_ -I can’t believe it...” Stiles wrinkles his nose and Derek sneaks his arm around his waist.

“What? What’s wrong?” Danny sobs into the twins’ shoulder and accepts his comforting back rub.

“E-Ethan... T- _hic_ -ell him...” Ethan smiles brightly before he answers.

“I think your friends just won something.”

“What? Scott won something?” Stiles scoffs and Derek stifles his laugh.

“Stiles, he could win something... For biggest idi-” Someone claps Derek on the back, just a bit too hard and just hard enough to express how offended they are. When Derek turns around, Allison’s tiara-and smile-blind him.

“Hey! Scott and I are prom royalty!” Beside her, Scott is inspecting his plastic crown and Stiles scoffs again.

“Yeah right, I know the entire court was picked before. What are you two? The court physician?” He motions to Allison. “And the court fool-I mean jester?” He doesn’t even need to motion to Scott. Scott still takes offence.

“Hey! I’m the king! The prom king! And Allison’s my queen.” His eyes go dreamy while Stiles sputters like a shirts muffler.

"What?! You... How?!" Allison shrugs.

"I have no idea. We were write in's an-" Scott butts in.

"And we won a week of movies with 3 dinners!"

"And a spa day." Allison smiles serenely. Derek lightly hip-checks Stiles.

"We won the wrong title, loser." Stiles snorts.

"Doesn't matter. You're paying for everything anyways.”  Derek growls playfully and resists the urge to nibble on Stiles' ear. Allison rolls her eyes but she smiles at them, Scott's trying to remember what purple gems are called.

"I _know_ they aren't _emeralds_." Allison looks like she wants to die.

"They're called amethysts, Scott. Amethysts." He lights up.

"Right! You're so smart, Allison." She blushes and Danny sniffles on Ethan's shoulder while he compose himself. Stiles is relaxed in Derek's arms, chatting gleefully with Scott about food, so Derek takes the opportunity to look around. Cora Haile and twin two: Aiden are dancing with each other, everyone else giving them a wide berth, and occasionally sharing a kiss or whispered word. Sophia Greenberg and Bobby Finstock were attempting to dance in the corner, Finn almost stomping on her toes then stopping to do an exaggerated explanation of how to properly dance and why she was wrong. Jen Blake was sitting alone at a table watching Derek, and when they had eye contact she startled and blushed. Stiles elbows him in the rib.

"Sourface, we're dancing!"

"Oh, sure. Fine." Derek allows himself to be dragged out to the floor, and gathers Stiles into his arms between the dancing couples of Scott and Allison, and Ethan and Danny.

"I'll lead." Stiles leans in closer.

"Hell yes, you'll lead! I saw you with Allison. Take me away, happy feet." Derek snorts.

* * *

 Scott has managed to sober up but his crown is still tilted on his curly hair. Stiles snorts and knocks it straight.

“You look stupid in that crown, _your highness_.” Scott grins crookedly.

“You’re just jealous. I’m royalty!”

“You’re retarded, that’s what you are.” Scott rolls his eyes, then quickly straightens to wave at Allison.

“Allison doesn’t think I’m retarded.” Stiles knows she’s been making small talk with Derek all night and he’s hit with a pang of nervousness.

“Yeah, well, that’s because she _knows_ you’re retarded.”

“That’s not nice.” Derek’s rough voice tickles Stiles’ ear and he whirls around.

“Where’d you come from?” Stiles looks from Derek to Allison and back, as Allison checks her purse.

“We came from over there. But now we’re leaving. Right, Scott?” There’s a faint blush on her cheeks and Scott grins like Dopey.

“Yeah, sure.” Derek’s arm winds around Stiles’ waist.

“It’s 11:15. I’m not getting shot, or my sister fired which could lead to me getting shot again, tonight.” Stiles grumbles and sighs dramatically, but he does wave goodbye to Danny-still firmly attached to Ethan’s muscular shoulder-and allow Derek to lead him out behind Scott and Allison. Scott ever so graciously opens Allison’s door when they reach his mom’s borrowed car, then frantically head motions towards the little alley beside the school. Stiles stops Derek before they reach the Camaro.

“Uh, dude, one second. This is big night for my best friend, you know?” Derek rolls his eyes.

“I’ll be in the car.” Stiles nods his thanks and hurries over to Scott. He’s pacing in the alley, looking more confused than serious about his big night and is nervously messing with his hair.

“Dude, no. Not the hair, it was looking good.” Scott groans.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I thought this was a good idea.”

“What? Yes, yes it is a good idea. It’s a _fantastic_ idea because I’m living vicariously through you. I’m not going to get laid in a fancy hotel room tonight, man, do a brother a favor.”

“What if I mess up?! What if I make her mad or uncomfortable or I suck at it and-”

“And she still loves you because you’re Scott and she’s Allison? Or she laughs and you laugh and it’s a funny story to tell your kids when they’re 37? And not before because _you are not_ scarring my little nieces and nephews.” Scott takes a deep breath and smiles crookedly.

“You think Allison would have kids with me?” Stiles resist the urge to smack his best friend.

“You’re missing the current point! _GO_! Have great prom sex with your hot date, because I can’t!” Scott nods.

“Okay. Okay. Thanks Stiles. I’ll tell you how-”

“No you will not. That’s gross. Just enjoy yourself.” Scott laughs.

“Yeah, it would be. Thanks man.” Stiles opens his arms and motions for a hug.

“Come on, buddy. Bring it in.” They’re laughing when the exit the alley and Stiles remembers the most important thing.

“Dude, you have protection right?”

“I’m not that retarded Stiles. Our kids will be in the future.”

“Good boy.” Scott rolls his eyes.

****

Derek’s waiting with his perfectly chiseled jaw in hand, elbow on the armrest, when Stiles gets into the Camaro.

“How’d the pep talk go?”

“Perfectly fine, thank you very much. I should be a motivational speaker.” Stiles track’s Scott’s car indicating out of the parking lot and Derek snorts. He revs the engine when he starts the car.

“You’ve found your perfect job, because you never shut up.” Stiles decides to prove him wrong with the silent treatment all the way home-then remembers Derek has no idea where he lives when he takes a left when he should be taking a right.

“No, dude-”

“I want you to see something.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Stiles checks the LCD clock in the center console. “It’s 11:24.”

“You’ll be home before midnight, Cinder-Stiles. My car isn’t a pumpkin.” Stiles shrugs and contents himself with staring out the window. He can feel himself drifting off with the lull of a powerful engine and the smooth drive of the Camaro, when it rolls to a stop.

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice has lost it’s gruff tone and is really quite nice when it’s soft. “Stiles, get up.” A warm hand covers his shoulder and he wrinkles his brow and grumbles. “Stiles, I swear to god...” There’s the roughness Stiles remembered.

“Wha-t?” Derek’s eyes shine luminescent blue from the LCD display’s in the car dash.

“Get out of the car.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Is the gentleman not even going to open the door for his date?” Derek exhales heavily and slams his door when he leaves. Stiles is content to continue his nap while Derek finishes his snack run, or whatever, but his door opens and the cool night air rushes in. Stiles whimpers. Derek sighs again.

“Do I need to lift you?”

“Please?” The response it a swift kick to the knee and Stiles’ eyes fly open. “Ow!”

“Get out of the car, Stiles.” Heaving a long suffering sigh of his own, Stiles finally lifts himself out of the car. To find himself on the edge of the reserve bordering Beacon Hills.

“Holy shit! How are we getting back in time?” Derek’s shoulders drop.

“I bring you all the way out here, and you complain about the timing.”

“I don’t want you to get shot, man.”

“Well... Thanks. But the Camaro’s fast too.” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“But why are we out here again?” Derek extends his hand, and it might be the dim lighting but Stiles would swear he’s blushing.

“Follow me.” Stiles takes his hand and allows himself to be carefully tugged into the woods. Derek doesn’t make one misstep, and he makes sure to clear a path free of leaves in the face and whipping branches for Stiles, when they reach a tiny pond. The overgrown reeds surrounding the pond are blissfully free of mosquitoes, with picturesque mammoth oaks reflecting on the still water. A half moon hangs low in the sky and high in the water when Derek releases his hand. Stiles can only blink is amazement as he continues to stare into the dark water, the longer he looks the more stars appear dotted in it’s depths. Derek makes a contented sound next to him, then chuckles.

“If you looked up, the stars are better in the sky.” Stiles doesn’t bother with a snarky comeback, just lifts his head and looks above the tree line. He keeps his gaze fixed on the low moon and Derek slips an arm around his waist. He doesn’t know how long he’s been standing among the reeds when Derek pulls him closer.

“We’d better go. It’s really late.” Stiles nods, but doesn’t tear his eyes away from the striking scene until it’s once again hidden behind the trees. They’re already driving away when Stiles finds his voice.

“Wow.” Derek smiles, less wolf-like or mocking than it’s been the whole night. It’s soft and shy, the potential to be coaxed brighter like a waxing moon hidden within it.

"My family named the pond Petrichor. One of my great-great-greatest grandparents named it for his wife, because they met in a rainstorm.” Stiles can’t do anything but turn to Derek, and gape at him in wonder.

****

The Camaro stops again, this time in front of Stiles’ house and he wants to ask how Derek knew where he lived because he still hasn’t been able to speak. Derek shuts off the engine and the outside lamp flips on.

“Oh, your dad’s home. And it’s 11:54.” Stiles smiles faintly.

“Petrichor is the perfect name for that wonderland.” He makes steady eye contact with Derek for a minute, focusing on how his eyes gleam from the streetlights and his nose flares but his breathing stays even. Stiles isn’t sure who lunges first, but they’re meeting over the center console with a crush of lips that softens when they realize the other has already greeted them eagerly. Stiles is faintly aware he probably tastes like stale beer and Adderall, but Derek tastes like shitty fruit punch, and _smells like the woods_. He’s earthy but fresh and Stiles finds his fingers trying to tangle in Derek’s short hair. The porch light flicks off, and on, off, and on. Derek slowly pulls out of the kiss and Stiles gasps for breath.

“You-Your dad is waiting.” Derek’s lips look swollen and his pupils are recognizably blown in his light eyes. Stiles is proud that he managed to do _that_ to _Derek_ , until he remembers he probably looks worse.

“Oh, yeah. Um, thank you for coming.” Derek smiles and takes his hand, he runs his fingers over the palm and it tingles where he touched it, then lifts it to his lips and it lights on fire.

“Thank you for inviting me.” Stiles is well aware he looks like a strawberry, red with his tiny moles, but he’s still blissed out. Derek gets out, graciously opens Stiles’ door and when he stands, Derek takes his chance to kiss him on the cheek. He walks him all the way to the door.

“I hope you had a good time.” Derek grins,

“The best.”

“So...” Derek pulls Stiles into a hug, it’s warm and they fit together almost perfectly-almost because their similar heights cause some hipbones to poke hipbones-but Stiles couldn’t care less. His dad apparently does, however, because he opens the door with a raised eyebrow.

“Stiles. _Derek_.” Stiles is pleasantly surprised Derek doesn’t spring away from him, instead releases him slowly and keeps his arm around his waist.

“Mr. Stilinski, I had a wonderful time with Stiles tonight.” John half glares.

“That’s nice. Stiles, are you coming in?” Stiles reluctantly detaches himself from Derek and steps across the threshold.

“Bye, Derek.” Derek smiles, boyishly.

“Bye, Stiles. Goodnight, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Goodnight.” Stiles is thankful his father waits to close the door until Derek steps off the stoop.

“How was it?” Stiles opens his mouth and John shakes his head. “Nevermind, go to bed.”

* * *

 John doesn’t do much but shake his head (and hide his smile) when Stiles starts wearing Derek’s dog tags around the house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Aeriandra for putting up with me while I wrote this and proofreading and helping in so many other ways! :)


End file.
